Goodbye Maxie!
by mel11
Summary: When something happens to Max, Alec makes a promise to himself. Now 10 years later life is different. JondyAlec. Plz read this. This is one of the first stories I've ever written. I found it a day ago. Disclaimer: I do not own any dark angel characters


AN: As you guys know my house was robbed the other day, and my new computer was stolen. My mom and dad hooked up our old computer and I found the following story on it. This story is my first Dark Angel story and I thought I would post it for you guys to read even though it sucks. You can tell this was my first story. Anyway I'm going to tell you even though I have a computer and can post story's on fanfic. I will not be updating Dark Angel With A Twist, I Love You, Please Come Home, and Mommy I'm Home because I don't feel quite up to it right now. The reason is I had a chapter for pretty much all four stories waiting to be posted on Monday for when I got home from school but instead I found out the computer was stolen so that was kinda upsetting.   
Dedication: To all of my faithful reviewers. You know who you are. This is your chance to read some of my earlier work.  
  
Goodbye Maxie  
  
  
"Max!" I yelled, as I saw White pull out a gun. I ran toward her as fast as I could. Max had been fighting two of White's men. She had thrown both of them into the wall when she heard me call her name. White pulled the trigger, and I pushed Max at the same time. The bullet was close to hitting me, but instead it hit Max in the arm. When she hit the ground she grabbed her arm. At the same I grabbed a gun, that one of White's men had dropped when they were thrown against the wall. I started shooting at White. I shot him in the arm, that made him drop his gun, and I shot him in the leg a couple of times, which made him fall to the ground. He crawled to take cover behind his car. I ran over to Max. "Are you OK?" I asked concerned.  
  
"Yea. I'll be fine." she replied.  
  
"I'll have to clean that up for you, Max." I tell her looking at her gunshot wound.  
  
"OK." she replied as I got up. "Where are you going, Alec?"   
  
"I am going to take car of White." I reply. "I'll be right back." But before I went I found something to stop the bleeding on Max's arm. Then I grabbed the gun and headed over to where White was hiding.  
  
I pointed the gun at him and said, "Stand up, White!" He slowly stood with his hands up. "I will give you 5 minutes to get out of here."  
  
"Fine. You win this round 494." he told me. "But I will be back."  
  
"Whatever you say White." I reply with a grin.  
  
A few seconds after he drove away I ran over to Max. It looked like she lost a bit of blood. "Maybe I should bring you to Dr. Sam Carr's place," I suggest as I helped her to her feet.  
  
"I don't really care." she replied. "Ow."  
  
"What?" I asked.   
  
"I think I twisted my ankle when you pushed me." she answered.  
  
"Sorry!" I reply.  
  
"Are you taken me in your car, to Dr. Sam Carr?" asked Max. "You did hurt my ankle." she added laughing.  
  
"Sure. If you want to." I reply.  
  
So we headed to the car. Her arm was around my shoulder, limping out of the warehouse and to the car. Then we drove over to Dr. Sam Carr's place. When we got there I helped her get to his office. She sat sown when I went to tell him the story. He came out and told me to help Max get into another room. I went outside and waited till she was done. She came down to the car about 30 minutes later.  
  
"Alec can you tell NormalI won't be in work tomorrow?" she asked me as she got into the car.  
  
"Sure." I reply a little confused.  
  
"The doc said I should stay off my foot for a while, and at least now I have a real excuss for not going to work." she said. "You can drop me off at my place." she smiled.  
  
"Sure, Max." I reply.  
  
So I drove her home. When we got there I stopped my car and said, "Max I'll tell Normal you won't be in, but I can't say you won't lose your job."  
  
"Whatever you say Alec." Max said getting out of the car. "And you better get my 'baby' back by tomorrow night or there will be trouble." she added.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll get it back." I reply. "See you tomorrow. Bye."  
  
"Bye." Max said, as I drove off.  
  
When I got home, I went straight to bed. But I couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking about her. About Max.  
  
I remember when I first saw her. It was back at Manticore. When Renfro told me I was to be Max's breeding partner. I knew it wasn't a good idea. When I entered her cell and told her what was going on she kicked me and told me that it was, 'The only kind of physical contact her and I were gong to have.' Then I helped her escape from Manticore. But I was also suppose to bring here back with Eyes Only, but I didn't. She destroyed my home. She let me and the rest of the transgenics out of Manticore.   
  
I looked at the clock and realized I had to go to work. So I got ready grabbed something to eat and left. When I walked into Jam Pony Normal greeted me with, "Good Morning Alec. You can start your day by delivering these to Sector 4."  
  
"OK. I'll get to them." I told Normal.  
  
"Do you by any chance now where Max is?" Normal asked me as I was heading to my locker.  
  
I turned around and replied, "She told me to tell you she can't come into work today because she twisted her ankle and the doctor suggested she stay off it for a bit."  
  
"OK." said Normal, going back to yelling at people.  
  
After I got some stuff out of my locker I delivered the packages Normal gave me. When I got back I asked him, "Do you got anything for me to deliver before I go on my lunch brake?"  
  
"Yea." he answered giving me a package. "You can deliver this to Sector 8"  
  
"OK Thanks." I said as I took the package.  
  
I looked at the address and realized it wasn't to far from the abandoned warehouse me and Max were at last night. So I decide to try and walk there. It took a while but I made it. When I got there I spotted Max's motorcycle. So I walked over to it, found the keys, and rode to off to do my delivery. Before my lunch brake was over. I brought Max her bike. "Max! You here?" I asked her, as I entered her apartment.  
  
"Yea, I'm in the living room." she replied.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I got your bike back." I said. When I got into the living room I saw Max watching t.v.  
  
"Thank you, Alec." she replied, looking at me.  
  
"I got to get back to work." I told Max. 'I'll stop by after I run an errand for Logan tonight."  
  
Max looked at me and said, "OK. I guess I'll talk to you later. Bye."  
  
"Bye." I said as I left.  
  
The day went on, but I couldn't get Max out of my mind. When I finished work I went to Foggle Towers. I did Logan's little errand and went to see Max. I felt sorry for Max. Since Original Cindy moved out of their apartment about a month ago, Max was alone pretty much all the time.  
  
"Hey, Max. You here?" I asked as I entered the kitchen.  
  
"Yea. I'm in my room." she replied. "I'll be out in a second."  
  
"OK. Well do you have anything to eat." I asked her. "I'm starving."  
  
"Yea. There should be something in the fridge." she replied as she entered the kitchen.   
  
"How is your arm?" I asked her.  
  
"Better." she replied. "I guess I have to go to work before I loose my job."  
  
"Yea. I guess you should." I replied.  
  
"Thanks for getting my bike back, Alec." said Max.  
  
"No problem." I replied. "Want to go to Crash tomorrow after work with Sketchy, Original Cindy, and me."  
  
"I guess." she replied. "Alec you look tired. Why don't you go home and sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at work." she said after she saw me yawn.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." I replied. "I'll she you tomorrow. Bye Max." With that I left.  
  
When I got home I went straight to bed. As soon as I hit the pillow I was out like a light.   
  
When I woke up and looked at the clock I realized I was late for work. When I got to Jam Pony, Normal said, "Your an hour late. Now you can deliver these two packages to Sector 10."  
  
"OK, just give me a few minutes." I said looking for Max. I left the packages and went to my locker. I couldn't see Max anywhere.  
  
"Hi Alec." said a voice from behind me. I turned around and saw Original Cindy.  
  
"Hi OC." I said. "Have you seen Max?"  
  
"No." replied OC. "Why?"  
  
"I was just wondering." I replied. "But I got to blaze."  
  
"OK. Bye." said OC.  
  
"Bye." I said as I grabbed the packages and rode my bike outside of Jam Pony. About a half in hour later I got back to Jam Pony from my deliveries in Sector 10. When I saw OC I asked her, "Have you seen Max?"  
  
"Yea." she replied. "She came in a few minutes after you left this morning. She's doing a delivery in Sector 9. She should be back any minute."  
  
"Thanks OC." I reply.  
  
"Why did you want to know anyway." she asked.  
  
"I need to ask her something." I replied. After I talked to Original Cindy I went back to my locker. Then I heard a crash behind me, and I also heard Original Cindy's voice.  
  
"Oh my god. Max are you OK?" she asked.  
  
"Yea. I'm fine." I heard Max reply.  
  
When I turned around I saw Max against a wall near the entrance of Jam Pony. Her bike wasn't to far away from her. I closed my locker and walked over to her quickly, and asked, "What happened, Max?"  
  
She looked around to make sure no one else was listening other than OC and me. When she was sure nobody was listening she said, "Well on my way back I saw a couple of White's men. I didn't think they saw me. But I guess they did. I think one of them followed me. They some how popped the back wheel on my bike causing me to lose control of it."  
  
"OK. So you got to get out of here just in case they go get White." I said.  
  
"I think that's a good idea." Max replied getting up. "Normal I'm taking the rest of the day off."  
  
"I don't think so Missy Miss." Normal replied.  
  
"Come on Normal. I have to get a new bike if you want me to deliver packages." she replied.  
  
"Fine." said Normal. "You better be back tomorrow."  
  
"I will." replied Max. "Bye OC. Bye Alec. See you guys at Crash tonight." she whispered to me and OC.  
  
"Yea. Bye boo." replied OC.  
  
"Bye Max." I replied as she left. "Normal do you have any packages left for me to deliver?"  
  
"Yes. I got a hot run to Sector 5 and a pick up in Sector 4. I don't think you will need any help." he replied. So I picked up a stack of 4 packages for Sector 5 and went on my way. When I got back to Jam Pony it was 7:00pm. So I went to Crash. When I walked In the door I scanned the crowd for the gang. When I saw them I walked over to there table and sat down between Max and Sketchy. I looked at the nearly empty pitcher of beer and asked, "Whose buying the next pitcher?"  
  
"I will." offered OC as she stood up.  
  
"Thanks." said Sketchy as OC left.  
  
When OC came back everybody took a cup of beer. "Sketchy how about a game of pool?" I asked.  
  
"Sure Alec." he answered. So me and Sketchy walked over to the pool table with Max and OC behind us. It only took me about 15 minutes to beat Sketchy.   
  
"Sketch want to play another game?" I asked.  
  
"No. Not today." replied Sketchy. "I want to go home and sleep. So that I can get tomorrow over with. And hang out here all weekend."  
  
"OK." I replied as Sketchy left.  
  
"I think I should get going to." said OC.  
  
"Bye OC." said Max. "I'll call you when I get home."  
  
"Kay, boo." said OC.  
  
"Bye." I said as OC left. "Max you want to play pool with me?"  
  
"Sure." replied Max. "But only one game.'  
  
"OK." I replied. So we played a round of pool and Max won. We went to our table and had a few more beers. After a while we got a little bored so we decided to go home. Max went her way I went mine. When I got home I went straight to bed.   
  
When I woke up I was relived that it was Friday. I got ready for work and left. I got to Jam Pony at the same time as Max. "Good Morning Max. Great to see your early for a change." I said laughing.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny." she replied.  
  
"You two can go take care of Sector 3 today." Normal said looking at us. "There is at least 25 packages going over there."  
  
"Can you hold on a second." said Max. "I need to go get rid of my old bike."  
  
"Well hurry." said Normal.  
  
"Fine." said Max as she headed over to the bike rack, leaning here new bike against the counter. "Where should I put this." she asked holding up her old bike.  
  
"The garbage can out back." replied Normal.  
  
"OK." replied Max. "I'll be back in one minute." she said as she went out the back door.   
  
Like she said a minute later she came back in. We grabbed the packages, and went to our lockers. When all of the sudden we heard White's voice. He yelled, "Where is she?!" When I heard that I walked over to Max. We hid further in the lockers. Then we heard Normal's voice.  
  
He asked, "Where is who?"  
  
"I'm looking for her." replied White sounding a little mad. Well..... real mad. He showed Normal a picture of Max. "Does she work here?"  
  
"What has she done now?" asked Normal.  
  
I looked at Max and whispered in her ear, "We got to get out of here before he sees us." Max looked me in the eyes and nodded. We saw Original Cindy and Sketchy walk into Jam Pony. I knew OC saw White's men outside, and we knew she would keep Sketchy away from us so White didn't see us. Max and I went to the back door but realized White had the place surrounded. So we walked back to the lockers without anyone seeing us.  
  
Then we heard White ask Normal, "So where is she?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Normal answered. "I think she is on a run in Sector 3."  
  
"Thank you." said White, as he left the counter. A few seconds later we could hear him on the phone with someone.  
  
"Alec, what are we going to do?" Max asked me with tears in her eyes,  
  
"I don't know Maxie." I answered as I wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
We slowly crept out of our hiding spot hoping White didn't see us. But it didn't work. "Nice to see you again 452." White said from behind us. "I see 494 is with you. That's wonderful." White got everybody's attention from saying that.  
  
"OK. What's going on?" asked Normal.  
  
"Nothing that should interest you." White replied. Then he yelled. "Everybody get over there and sit down." White rep pointing to the lounge. Everybody did as they were told. Except for me and Max. We just stood in front of White. Everyone was shocked.  
  
"What do you want, White?" asked Max.  
  
"I want you to answer this question. Is my son alive?" replied White. "You know I can kill 494, you, or anyone else here if you don't answer." he added.  
  
"If you did that you would never get the answer." I replied. White just glared at me.  
  
"Shut up 494. Now answer me 452. Is my son alive?" replied White.  
  
"No. Yeah. Well, what was the question?" she replied with a smirk.  
  
"Answer the question." said White, as he put a gun to her head. When I looked at her I saw fear in her eyes.  
  
"Fine." she said. "Just take the gun away from my head." Everybody looked over at Max, White, and me.  
  
"Fine." replied White taking the gun away from Max's head. "So is my son alive?"   
  
"Yes, your son is alive." she answered. "But I'm not going to tell you where he is." Max said as she kicked the gun out of White's hand. When White reached for his gun I kicked him in the gut.  
  
White fell to the ground. A few of his men saw what happened and run inside and grabbed me. "Max run!" I yelled, trying to brake free from a few of White's men.  
  
"No. I won't leave. Not with out you." she replied, running towards me.  
  
"Max I'll be fine." I replied finally getting away from White's men. Then I saw White getting up and reaching for his gun. "Max go take care of White. Then get out of here."  
  
"Fine." she replied running over to White and kicking the gun out of his hand once again. "White I hate guns. Why don't you fight like a man." she said, as Cece and Biggs made there way inside.   
  
"Hey Alec. Want a little help?!" asked Biggs.  
  
"That would be nice." I said as more men came in from the back door.   
  
"Fine." I heard White reply to Max's comment.   
  
When I turned around to see if more men were coming in. I saw a grin form on Max's face as she said, "Let the fun begin." Then she kicked White in the head.  
  
"Their transgenics?" I heard Sketchy ask OC.  
  
"You better believe it." she replied.  
  
Cece, Biggs, and me finally finished off the men that had come into the building. Max on the other hand was having problems. Everybody in Jam Pony was watching Max and White fight, they were all in shock. "I don't think Max can take much more." I whispered to Cece and Biggs.  
  
"I know." said Cece. "But we got to let her finish what she started."  
  
White fell to the ground when Max kicked the back of his knees. He got back to his feet and kicked Max in the chest sending her flying into a wall. She slowly slid down the wall. White walked towards her after he picked up his gun. I ran towards White and pushed him to the ground. His gun skidded on the ground towards Max who had just got up off of the ground. He jumped back up onto his feet and punched me in the gut real hard making me fall to the ground in pain. Max picked up the gun and walked towards White. White kicked me in the side making Max angry. She stood behind White with the gun pointing at him. "Leave him alone White." said Max. "I know you want me."  
  
"Whatever you say 452." said White as he turned around and grabbed the gun out of Max's hand. He now had the gun aimed at Max.   
  
Max slowly backed up trying to get White away from everybody else. Cece ran over to me and asked, "You okay Alec? He got you pretty bad."  
  
"I'll be fine." I replied as she helped me to my feet. I looked at Max. She had fear in her eyes.  
  
"You know I will leave you and your friends alone." White said.  
  
"When?" asked Max.   
  
"After you tell me where my son is." replied White.  
"You really want to know?" asked Max. White just nodded his head. "I'll never tell. I just want you to know if you kill me or one of my friends you will never find out."  
"Just tell me 452. Where is my son?" he repeated.  
  
"Like I said, I'll never tell." she repeated.  
  
"I'll give you one last chance 452. Where is my son?" he repeated one last time.  
  
"Like I said, I'll never tell." she replied looking over at me. "Oh and stop calling me 452 my name is Max."  
  
"Say bye to your friends 452." said White. Pointing the gun at her stomach.  
  
"Max just tell him." I said looking her in the eye.  
  
"Over my dead body." Max replied.  
  
"That can be done." said White.  
  
"Then I guess you will never get the answer." said Max. She knew White would kill her, but she wouldn't answer him.  
  
White pulled the trigger. The bullet just missed Max. "White I know you can do better than that." she said. He pulled the trigger again. This time he hit her in the arm. Max yelled in pain.  
  
"Max!" yelled OC.  
  
"Goodbye 452." said White as he pulled the trigger again. The bullet hit Max in the stomach. I ran towards White and tackled him. We both landed on the ground. I was on top of White. I kept punching him. I punched him in the head and knocked him out.  
  
I ran over to Max. "Biggs throw White outside." I said to Biggs as I sat down beside Max. "Are you okay Maxie?" I asked.  
  
"I don't think so Alec." she replied.  
  
"Where did he shoot you Max?" I asked seeing a pool of blood form around her.  
  
"In.. the arm... and stomach... I think." she replied.  
  
"OK." I replied. So I looked for the bullet wounds. "It looks like it went right through."  
  
"Alec." she said with a very low voice.  
  
"What Max?" I asked.   
  
"Thank.... you." she said.  
  
"For what?" I asked. Her eyes starting to close. "Max stay with me." I could here sirens outside.  
  
"For.... ev..... everything you have.... done.. for me." she replied. A group of medics came into the warehouse and put Max on a stretcher. "Alec don't leave me." she said as they brought her to the ambulance.  
  
"I won't." I replied following her.   
  
When I got into the ambulance she said. "Alec..... if I dye...... I want you to know..." I stopped her.  
  
"Max you are not going to dye. You are going to be all right." I said. Her eyes started to close again. "Max don't close your eyes."  
  
She opened her eyes again. "Alec............ I.... I.. love you." she said.   
  
"Max I love you too." I replied.  
We were getting close to Harbour Lights Medical. "Alec. I'm cold." she said. Her eyes closing again.  
  
"Max it's going to be okay." I started. Then we pulled up to the hospital I was right at her side. "Max stay with me. Open your beautiful brown eyes for me."  
  
"Sir you are going to have to stay here." a doctor said to me.  
  
"Fine." I said as they wheeled Max into the ER.  
  
I watched from the window. Then all of the sudden they stopped working on her. They put a blanket over her. "Sir I'm sorry we couldn't help." said a doctor from behind me. I turned around. "She lost to much blood. There was nothing we could do."  
  
"Can I at least go and see her?" I asked the doctor.  
  
"Sure. If you want to." he replied opening the door.  
I walked in and pulled up a chair beside Max's bed. I pulled the blanket back so I could look at her. "Max I'm sorry I couldn't help you. I guess you are in the good place you always talk about now." I said as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I promise you I will find your siblings and tell them what happened to you." I stood up and kissed Max on the forehead. When I got to the door I whispered, "I love you Maxie."   
When I left the hospital I went to Foggle Towers to talk to Logan. I walked right in like I usually did, "Logan you here?" I asked.  
  
"Yea. What do you want Alec?" he asked me.  
  
"It's about Max." I said.  
  
He turned around and asked me, "What about Max?"  
  
"She died." I replied. "White killed her today."  
  
"What?" Logan asked.  
  
"She died trying to keep White's son safe." I replied. "But I got to blaze." With that I left.   
  
I went back to Jam Pony to see people were still there. I could see that nobody cleaned up the pool of blood. I saw Cece, Biggs, OC, and Sketchy talking while they picked up some glass that was lying all over the place because of the fight. OC was the first to see me. "Hey Alec, is my boo okay?" she asked me. I just shook my head and walked over to Normal. When I left to talk to Normal OC went to tell the others.  
  
"Normal can I talk to you?" I asked.  
  
"Make it quick." he said, putting some packages back onto the counter.  
  
"I'm going to leave town for awhile." I said. "Don't ask me when I will be back cause I don't know."  
  
"OK. Why are you leaving?" he asked me.  
  
"Because I need to get out of Seattle for awhile." I replied.  
  
"Fine." he answered.  
  
I was about to leave when Cece and Biggs came up to me. "Where are you going?" asked Cece.  
  
"I'm going to leave town. It isn't safe for us." I replied. "White knows where we work. He will probably come back looking for us."  
  
"Yea. I know what you mean." replied Biggs. "But Alec why are you really leaving Seattle?"  
  
"Because I'm going to go look for Max's siblings. Tell them what happened to Max." I replied. "You guys can come if you want to."  
"Sure." said Cece.  
  
"I guess. We could." said Biggs.  
  
"Meet me at my place 8 tonight." I said to both of them. "Right now I got to go talk to Joshua."  
  
"OK. Later." said Biggs, as him and Cece went back to work.  
  
So I left Jam Pony and went to Terminal City to see Josh. I told him about what happened to Max. I stayed at his place for an hour and then went home. I packed up a few of my things and waited for Biggs and Cece to come. At 8:15 there was a knock on my door it was Cece and Biggs. "You guys ready to go?" I asked.  
  
"Yea." said Biggs.  
  
"Lets get going." said Cece. So we left on our journey.  
  
That was 10 years ago. Biggs, Cece, and me went everywhere looking for Max's siblings. Out of the twelve that escaped we had to find seven and we also had to find Jace. Meaning we had to look for eight. We found three in Canada. Biggs and Cece liked it in Canada so they stayed there making sure they kept in contact with me. I found Krit and Syl in New York. I found Jace in Mexico with her daughter Max. I found Zane in Las Vegas. Last but not least Jondy. I found her in San Francisco. Jondy has helped me keep track of everybody. Out of all her siblings I think Jondy took finding out Max was actually dead the hardest. Jondy thought she lost her sister twice before and now she really had lost her sister.  
  
Jondy and me got married got married seven years ago, and we have a beautiful five year old daughter named Eva. We named her Eva after Max and Jondy's sister Eva.  
  
Since I left Seattle I haven't talked to Logan but I have kept in touch with Sketchy and Original Cindy. OC once told me that Asha and Logan left Seattle. I think it was 2 months after Max died. I miss Max a lot. I always wonder what would of happened if she lived.  
  
Right now I'm lying in bed thinking about her. I'm glad she destroyed Manticore. I love Max and always will. "Alec can you come here for a second." I hear Jondy yell from downstairs.   
  
"Yea. OK. I'm coming." I reply getting out of bed. So I slowly walk down the stairs.  
  
"Daddy!" yelled my daughter Eva as she tackled me.  
  
"Hi, sweety." I said getting back onto my feet and picking her up.  
"Alec you got to take Eva to her first day of Kindergarten today." Jondy said as she popped back into the kitchen.  
  
"Can't you come to?" I asked.  
  
"No." she replied.  
  
"Fine." I said, and then I turned to Eva. "Eva get ready for school."  
  
"Do I have to go?" she asked me.  
  
"Yes you do." I replied. "You will meet a lot of nice kids your age."  
  
"But I don't want to go." Eva complained.  
  
"No, buts." said Jondy from the kitchen. "Now Eva go get ready for school."  
  
"OK, Mummy." replied Eva as she ran towards her room.  
  
"I can't believe she's already 5." said Jondy sitting beside me.  
  
"I know. The time sure has flown by." I replied. "She's startin to get you attitude to." I laughed.  
  
"Be quite." she said, hitting me in the head. I just continued laughing.  
  
"Are we going to go?" asked Eva.  
  
"Yea." I replied. "Do you want to go to school on my motorcycle or in the car?"  
  
"On your motorcycle." she replied running outside. So I brought Eva to school. She started playing with the other kindergartens and then she ran up to me and said, "Daddy you can go now."  
  
"You sure?" I asked.  
  
"Positive." she replied laughing.  
  
"OK. I'll be back at 12:30." I replied.  
  
"Bye. Love ya." she said.  
  
"Love you too." I replied, and then she ran off.  
  
So I got back onto my motorcycle and drove home. "Jondy I'm home!" I yelled as I walked into the house.  
  
"I'm in the living room, watching t.v." she replied. So I went into the living room.  
  
"So, do you think Eva Is having fun at school?" she asked taking her eyes off of the t.v. for a second.  
  
"Yea." I replied. "She actually told me to go home." Jondy started laughing.  
  
"Sounds like she won't want to leave." Jondy said still laughing.  
  
"Well you can come with me to pick her up if you want to." I said sitting down on the couch beside her. "Afterwards we can go get some ice cream."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." replied Jondy.  
  
We sat there for about an hour watching t.v. and talking. "We better get going." I said looking at the clock.  
  
"Yea I guess your right." she replied, as she got up. "I'll have you a race to the car. Unless your scared."  
  
"Your on, and I am not scared." I replied, and started running for the car. I got to the car first.  
  
When Jondy got in she said, "That was so not fair. You got a head start. I didn't reply. I just laughed. When we got to Eva's school we saw her playing with a few of her friends. When she saw us she said bye to her friends, ran over to us, and jumped into the car. "So how was your first day of school kiddo?" Jondy asked Eva as we drove to the ice cream parlour.  
  
"It was great. I met a whole bunch of people!" exclaimed Eva. "I can't wait till tomorrow."  
  
"I bet." I replied as we stopped in front of the ice cream parlour. "So what kind of ice cream?"  
  
"Chocolate." they replied in unison.  
  
"I should of guessed. OK. I'll be right back." I said. So I went inside. When I was getting the ice cream I could of sworn I saw Zane, but I forgot about it when I got the ice cream. I went to the car and drove home. When I was unlocking the door I saw a note. The note said:   
  
  
Dear Jondy and Alec,  
  
I'm going to be in town for a bit. You have my cell number so feel free to call me. Maybe we can do something.  
  
Love your big brother,  
Zane  
  
"So it was Zane." I whispered to myself.  
  
"What are you reading daddy?" asked Eva.  
  
"Nothing." I replied. "Why don't you give this to your mom." I said handing Eva the note from Zane.  
  
"OK." she replied running over to her mom while I went inside.  
  
"Alec can I invite him over for supper?" I hear Jondy yell from outside. With a bit of joy in her voice.  
  
"Go ahead." I reply.  
  
"Invite who?" asked Eva.  
  
"Your Uncle Zane." I heard Jondy reply, as I sat down on the couch.  
  
"Whos that?" Eva asks. I can hear them getting closer to the living room.  
  
"You wouldn't remember him." I reply as they walk into the room. "Last time you saw him you were only a baby.'  
  
"Oh." said Eva. "What are we having for supper?"  
  
"Spaghetti." Jondy replied. "Want to help me make it Eva?"  
  
"Sure mummy." replied Eva. So they went into the kitchen leaving me in the living room by myself.  
  
About an hour later there was a knock on the door. I got off the couch and got the door. I saw Zane and his dog Millie. "You made it just in time for supper Zane." I said letting him inside.  
  
"Great." he replied. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Your always hungry." said Jondy from the kitchen door, with Eva hiding behind her. "Now you two should come and sit down before the food is gone."  
  
"OK." replied me and Zane in unison.  
  
"Before you go anywhere Zane you better give me a hug." said Jondy.  
  
"How could I forget." he said giving Jondy a hug. "Who's that hiding behind you Jondy?"  
  
"That's Eva." I reply.  
  
"That can't be Eva. Last time I saw her she was in diapers." he answered laughing.   
"And that was our last family reunion. She has gotten so big."  
  
"I know. Now lets eat. I am starving." I said. So we all sat down and ate.  
  
"Who made this delicious spaghetti?" asked Zane when he finished eating.  
  
"Me and mummy made it." replied Eva.  
  
"Eva, you should go get ready for bed." Jondy said looking at Eva.  
  
"Why mommy?" questioned Eva.  
  
"Because you got school in the morning hun." Jondy replied. "Now go. Me and Daddy will be their to say goodnight in a few minutes."  
  
"OK." Eva said as she ran to her room.  
  
"She's getting big." Zane said."  
  
"I know." Jondy replied.  
  
"If only our babysister could be here she would be so proud of her siblings." Zane said after a moment of silence.  
  
"I don't know how proud she would be of you." Jondy joked.  
  
"We should have a family reunion."I piped up. "We could call everyone."  
  
"That would be great." Jondy said.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!." we heard Eva yell from her room.  
  
"Excuse us for one second." I said to Zane as we got up and walked to Eva's room.  
  
When we got in there we said goodnight and tucked her in bed.Then we went to the living room where Zane was siting on a chair and watching some tv. "So who's going to come to the family reunioun?" he asked when we walked in.  
  
"Let's see," I started. "There's Jace, and her daughter Max, Tinga's husband Charlie and son Case, Krit, Syl, Zach, Biggs, Cece, and maybe Brin."  
  
"What do you mean maybe Brin?" Zane questioned.  
  
"If I can get hold of her then she will most likely come. And if I cant' then she wont' be coming." I replied.  
  
"Oh." was all Zane said.  
  
"How about me and Zane take three people to call while you try to contact Brin." Jondy suggested.  
  
"Fine with me." I replied.  
  
"Yea." Zane said.  
  
So I tool my cellphone and, Zane tool his cellphone, and Jondy took the phone in our room. We called everybody and found out when they could come down to San Fransisco. We ended up booking the family reunion for the end of September. After we finished calling everyone, the three of ud ended up infront of the tv.  
  
"I better head out." said Zane."I have to go find a hotel to stay at."  
  
"No." said Jondy. "You can stay here."  
  
"I don't want to be a pain in the butt." Zane said.   
  
"You won't." I replied. "You can stay in the guest room."  
  
"You guys sure?" Zane asked.  
  
"It's no problem." Jondy replied.  
  
"OK." Zane said. "Then I am going to go to bed. Goodnight you guys. Come on Millie."  
  
"Goodnight." me and Jondy replied in unison. When Zane went to bed m and Jondy ended up lying down on the couch watching tv.  
  
Then out of the blue Jondy said, "Tell me about her."  
  
"Who?" I questioned.  
  
"Max." she replied.  
  
"What do you want to know Jondy?" I asked.  
  
"I want to know what she was like." she replied snuggling up closer to me.  
  
"Well..." I started. "Max always wanted to be free. She didn't want to always have to watch her back. And she didn't want to run anymore. When she was caught by Manticore again it was becuase she got shot in the heart. When Zach shot himself to save her it proved that she was special. She didn't follow ordersto well, and I learnt that the hard way. When we were assigned to be breeding partners I was the one who had to tell her." I stopped talking and looked at Jondy who had just turned off the tv.  
  
"Keep going." she said smiling at me.  
  
"Let me see..." I said. "Oh yea. When I told her our orders she kicked me into the door. Man that hurt. A few days later she gave me the name Alec, because I was a 'smart alec' Then I helped her escape. I was suppose to bring her and eyes only back to Manticore but I didn't. Max burnt down Manticore and let all of the trangenics out. When I was living in Seattle I worked with Max at Jam Pony Messenger Service. We did quite a but together. I always managed to piss her off. Her friend Original Cindy told me Max had changed since she got back from Manticore, that I couldn't believe. But anyway the day she died I made a promise to myself."  
  
"What was that?" Jondy asked.  
  
"The promise was that I would finish Max's dream." I replied.  
  
"What was the dream exactly?" Jondy questioned.  
  
"The dream was to find all of her siblings." I replied. "Now why don't we go to bed?"  
  
"Let's just sleep here." Jondy said. "I don't want to get up."  
  
"That's fine with me." I said. "Now lets get some sleep."  
  
"Thank you Alec." Jondy said.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"For telling me about Max." replied Jondy.  
  
"No Problem." I tell her half asleep. "Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight Alec." She replied. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too." I whispered.  
  
The End  
  
  
AN: So did you like it? Please tell me. 


End file.
